BQ Interlewd 1 (Fade to Black)
by Snowloss
Summary: An interlewd for BQ: 20 (fade to black) featuring Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki as they spend a night together for the first time. (ctrl F "*" to start if you don't need a review)


**INTRO:**

You are Ichigo Kurosaki and you've had a wild week. It all started with you getting beaten to death by a few skateboard punch and ended up with you discovering your latent powers as some sort of grim reaper samurai (Soul Reaper).

On top of that you've started developing spooky ghost (Hollow) powers from some weird spirit entity residing inside of you and it turns out you're something called a Quincy too. Pretty wild right? Well you've only been on the job a week and now something called the Soul Society has sent a Soul Reaper named Momo Hinamori to observe and arrest you. It didn't go so well for you, especially when some strange white goo started wrapping itself around her face all of a sudden causing her to go berserk.

Luckily you managed to patch things up and quickly became friends with her. She's a little clingy though, so you've tried to make her more independent and comfortable in her own skin. Turns out she's REALLY into you...

To cut to the chase, the soul society has sent a captain after her and you've been holed up in a warehouse training for over a week determined to protect your new friend.

The thing is, you're hidden away with her and some of your other friends, including Orihime Inoue, a cute but absentminded girl with a sizable chest who confessed her love to you when this whole thing started, leaving you to stew on it... Not to mention the two have constantly been teasing you all through the training week. Now they've been in an office room in the base all day with your mentors partner/ pet cat, almost assuredly plotting something and you finally have them alone. Looks like all of those pent up emotions are coming to a head as you sit in a room together about to look death in the face...

* * *

**THE LEAD IN:  
**_(Takes place during Bleach Quest 20, part 2: Fade to Black)_

You walk over to Momo and Orihime, who are still by the office. They turn to you as you walk up the steps to them. "Hey, can we talk. Just the three of us?"

Momo and Orihime nod, leading you into the now deserted room.

You sit back down in one of the three chairs in the room. You hear the door shut behind you with a click of a lock as the two girls sit down in the chairs across from yours.

Momo and Orihime exchange a look before turning towards you.

"So, Ichigo, what do you need to talk about?"

You grasp your jeans nervously before taking a breath and looking back at them.

Your hands tighten their grip as you stare at the floor, your thoughts going back to the impossible opponent you're supposed to defeat and then to all of the things they've been teasing you with this week. "Truth be told, even with all the training I've done this week... I'm actually kind of scared..."

You try to start several times, but you keep freezing up. Squinting your eyes shut your grit your teeth and force the words out, as fast as you can.

"ILIKEBOTHOFYOU"

You almost shout it and when the words are out, you stare at them nervously. Orihme and Momo then look, their eyes wide and their mouths slightly open in shock before smiling. Orihime raises her fists in victory.

"Its just as I thought! When Momo and I got to know each other, we realized we both really loved Ichigo! Therefore, since we're good friends, we'd win, two against one! Yoruichi even told us that against any straight man it would work one hundred percent!"

Momo flushes and nods her head as you look at her. "…I wasn't sure at first. But, as I really got to know her, I found that I really liked Orihime. So, while I would like you to myself… if it could allow us to reach your heart, I would do it."

She smiles brightly, tears in her eyes. "This is the first time someone told me that like me that way, so…"

Her face flushes, as she plays with the collar of her shirt. "What do you want to do about it, Ichigo?"

Both Orihime and Momo are staring at you, waiting nervously for an answer before Momo scrunches up her face in determination and leans across, her robes slightly dropping, exposing a shoulder to probably kiss you. Orihime quickly follows suit. Their faces remain inches away from yours, their faces red and their eyes soft and narrow.

"…we're waiting..."

* * *

*You feel a flash of heat cross your face and find yourself short of breath. Your face is likely as bright as your hair by now. You find your eyes fixated on Orihime's quivering glistening lips.

You find your willpower fail as your animal instinct kicks into high gear, causing you to lunge forward, gripping the side of Orihime's head as you try to french kiss her. Your unfamiliarity with sexual encounters causes you to try and pull from some of your favorite movies, resulting in something much more embarrassing than suave.

Your head swims and your heart races. You've completely lost control of the situation.

You feel her hands on your chest as she slowly pushes you away, a thin trail of saliva trailing from your lips. "H-Hime..."

You feel Momo grab you by the shirt collar without hesitation moments later as if not to be outdone. She pulls herself in, eyes closed, and plants a tender kiss on your lips before pulling back. Her eyes shut as if savoring the moment. She opens her eyes and slowly begins sliding her robes off, while looking down your chest transfixed.

You glance over at Orihime and see her unbuttoning her blouse, her hands shaking. "I-Ichigo…"

Looking her in the eyes, you slowly get up from your seat, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her back. You gently bring her to the floor where a sleeping mat awaits. It seems they prepared for this.

You begin to slowly kneed Hime's breast while nipping at her neck and rubbing yourself against her leg. Even through her lacy bra it's incredibly soft and doughy. You can feel her heart racing as she moans.

Momo has removed her robes and is nude save her panties. She lays down opposite you, her hand having lifted Himes skirt and found its way past her pink panties. You can see the slight workings of her hand and judging by her gasps, surmise Momo is mirroring the motions on herself.

Hime stops her moaning and a faint yet devilish grin creeps across her face. In a flash, your positions have been reversed. Orihime straddles you while she slowly unbuttoning your shirt. You can feel your shoes, socks and belt being undone by Momo, but Orihimes body blocks your view. As you feel the tug of your zipper, a chill shoots up your spine and you think you're about to explode before you can even get started.

"Looks like you're on a hair trigger Ichi." Momo teases.

You take a moment to collect yourself and regain composure. When you open your eyes, Orihime is still straddling you but her shirt and bra have been thrown to the side. You can feel her panties rubbing on your chest as she grinds into it, your hands already on her hips, egging her along.

You feel your pants being tugged off, but Orihime still blocks your view. You notice that Himes panties are darkening and a clear glistening trail has formed where she's been grinding against you. The cold air of the warehouse chills a sticky wetness on your crotch as your boxers are pulled off.

A warm soft hand wraps itself around your shaft and begins pumping, sheltering you from the cold. Your pre acting as a lubricant with a little more dribbling out with each pump. "Ichigo..." Momo coos.

Orihime flips herself around, putting her moist crotch in your face. The musty scent hits and you can feel yourself stiffen to the point of pain.

You rub your thumb along her soaked slit before hooking your trigger finger around the moist area between her legs, you pull them to the side. You feel your heart skip a beat as you get your first look at a girls pussy in person. You feel yourself freeze and your eyes widen as the thought of what's happening hits you like a tidal wave.

You brush your trembling thumb along her slit again. Flesh meeting flesh... before you know what you're hands are doing you've torn off her panties and flung them to the far end of the room, the scent of her sex filling the room.

You inhale like a suffocating man gasping for air as you begin to rub her milky thighs before flipping her grey school skirt up revealing her flawlessly round her ass. As you grip her cheeks and work your fingers against her rump you find yourself mentally wondering how you never noticed she was so well built before. You gently begin massaging her rear end, watching with wonder as the flesh ripples and forms between your fingers. "I never figured you for an ass man, Ichigo."

You give her a dismissive grunt as you inch your face toward her crotch. You try and ignore the intense sensations Momo and Hime inflict upon you as you begin to try to return the favor to Hime.

You can feel a tongue slowly circle the head of your throbbing member while another licks at the base as a gentile hand massages your testicles. You gingerly and curiously peel Orihime's womanhood apart with your thumbs, trying to take your mind off the alien sensations. This is the first time you've seen a pussy in person and you're kind of lost. With careful apprehension, you give it an exploratory lick before deciding to run your tongue along its ruffled edges. You can feel Hime shudder as she gasps. You continue about your task lightly lapping at her petals like in the American pornos your dad kept trying to catch you watching throughout your years in middleschool. You focus yourself on this endeavor while trying to hold everything in and you can hear Momo and Hime whispering to each other in-between pants.

Orihime slides off of your chest and kneels beside you with Momo, leaving your lips quivering. Their faces red and pocked with sweat, their hands rest on their laps as if contemplating an unmentionable task.

"Ichigo... we've been talking. We want to share you and you've been paying me a lot of attention tonight. So... so I think it's only fair that you take Momo's virginity first!"

You look up at the two in disbelief... blinking hard. "Are... you sure?"

Momo and Hime nod their head in unison, a look of serious determination on their faces.

You can feel your skin burn and your heart seems to falter. Short of breath you groan as you get to your knees and move over to Momo. Her eyes are covered with her hands, but you can see her peering through as Orihime watches intently.

You can barely control yourself. You sweat profusely looking down at the submissive Momo. A bead of sweat drips from the tip of your nose and lands in her belly button, the sudden sensation causing her to cry out in shock before she has a chance to muffle herself with her hands.

You freeze. Your mind simultaneously seems to race and go blank. Reeling and catching, working and searching, but finding nothing. "Momo..."

"It's ok Ichigo..." beams Orihime "Just do what comes naturally."

Her words fill you with a sense of purpose and direction... despite them not making much sense considering how weird the past two weeks have been. Once more you feel your mind going back to movies you've seen in the past. You lean down to her, placing a kiss on her lips, then down to neck, her chest, her breast, her smooth belly... her hips... her womanhood.

She looks at you with tears in her eyes as she quivers and wetness accumulates under her. "Stop teasing me Ichigo. STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

She quickly covers her mouth again in shock and shame, tears rolling down her cheeks. The outburst snaps you out of your haze and you nod your head and mimic the crouching pose Orihime and Momo where in moments ago. You grab her thighs where they meet her modest hips and pull her towards you, your manhood painfully throbbing inches above her petals as you feel the heat radiating off of her.

You place your hand around the base and make contact with her flesh as her face reddens. You rock your hips back and forth, a look of frustration and focus on your face, your eyes locked on your shaft rubbing against Momos crotch.

"Ichigo..." she whispers "I'm scared.."

"Don't be Momo" Orihime coos, "We'll take good care of you. Right Ichigo?"  
You quickly nod and grunt in affirmation.  
"Just try to relax and remember what Sensei Yoruichi told us ok?"

Momo closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and exhales, her radiant tear filled smile catching you a little off guard. "Ok I'm ready Ichigo. Lets do it... together."

Still kneeling next to you and Momo, Orihime's hands reach toward Momos neither region like a silent guardian, her delicate hands parting Momos sex as if to show you the way.

You breathe deep yourself and grab the base of your length, slowly and cautiously inserting yourself into Momo Hinamori. The head disappears, and soon the first third of your shaft.

Your eyes wide as your thumb circles the slight bulge of your length in belly. Feeling your member slowly entering her. You pause to marvel at this experience before quickly slamming the rest of your length into her with reckless abandon.

You hear joints creaking and cracking as Momos back arcs up and she spasms, mouth open in a silent scream. Her fingers tightly clutching the sheets under you., threatening to rip them to shreds. Her knuckles white. You panic.

"Momo! Momo what's wrong? Oh man did I hurt you?!"

You quickly pull your hands away and feel the color completely drain from your face as your stomach sinks and your mind starts trying to make sense of all the things you could have just fucked up.

"Honestly Ichigo you can really be cruel." Orihime teases, half serious.

You try to give a half hearted chuckle, hoping it's a joke only to notice Orihime has reclined back on the sleeping mat and is slowly messaging herself through her panties, trying to give you a stern look through a half grin and blushing face.

Momo begins panting like she just ran a marathon, tears streaming from her eyes, biting down on her curled up trigger finger to try and keep from crying out again.

Orihime stops pleasuring herself and crawls up to the Lieutenant, gently caressing her chin and cheek while looking into her eyes, bending down her hair forms a shroud, but you hear the sound of a kiss being planted.

"Congratulations Momo." she whispers before looking at you and nodding.

You return the gesture and place your hands on her thighs to gain leverage before slowly thrusting inside of her. The slippery warm ribbed texture of her nearly anatomically correct gigai clutching you in a deathgrip You can feel your stomach knotting as you gradually pick up the pace. Momo tightly grasps her perky petite breasts in a hug, crying out louder with each thrust.

You can feel something welling up inside you. It's barely been five minutes, but you know THIS feeling all to well.

"M-momo... I... I'm gunna..." you stammer between thrusts.

Thats when you feel a foot forcefully connect with your chest, sending you across the room and causing you to exit Momo with an audible "pop". The cold air sending a shockwave through your body, causing you to expel a small glob of cum onto the floor.

You try and ready yourself to get up and face attacker, almost expecting it to be the mysterious Captain Shiro the Soul Society reportedly sent after Momo.

"WHAT THE HE-"  
"Not yet Mr. Kurosaki!" Hime yells, standing up and pointing at you accusingly; a sinister twinkle in her eye.  
"It was two against one and we beat you fair and square so there's no way you're quitting yet!"

You lay there in shock. This side of Orihime... it's jarring and primal...

"I'm sorry Momo" she retorts to a collapsed and out of breath Momo "But I can't let our Ichigo finish so early or I'd never forgive myself."

Momo gives a weak moan or grunt. You're not sure if it's in agreement or protest. However it doesn't look like it'd stop Orihime anyway.

She turns her attention back to you, her head lowered, eyes shut and hand to her heart. She exhales and looks over to you, beads of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Ok Ichigo... next... next I want you to make me a woman too ok?"

You find your confused gaping expression slowly turn into a loving smile as you stand back up and walk back over to her. You tightly clasp each others hands again taking a moment to lovingly gaze into each others eyes before Orihime moves in for another kiss, slowly forcing you back down onto your back.

You feel her hand probing your slightly limp shaft and balls. "Oh no!" she huffs "How can you hope to win the fight against the dragon and protect the princess if you can't keep your sword ready?!"

She slowly begins rubbing your testicles in the palm of her hand like a set of stress balls while rubbing her forearm against your length to help try and re-stimulate your partially softened pride.

"Ichigo..." she whispers in your ear, inches away, her free hand making circles on your chest, "I'm going to ravish you just like Sensei Yoruichi told us how to..." she finishes before licking the back of your ear.

Heat flashes across your face and your erection painfully hardens as your mind drifts to Uraharas black cat giving sultry advice to the girls in his raspy voice.

"H-how would a cat even know how to lick pussy?" you find yourself stammering, causing Hime to let out a hardy laugh as she starts to straddle you. Your re-erect shaft being held between her soft and slender fingers, positioning herself above it. By the sounds coming next to you, it seems Momo is still trying to recover...

"Ok Orihime" she says to herself "This might hurt... but we need to give Kurosaki-san all of our love... Ok. LET'S DO IT!"

You grasp hands with her to help balance her and share another kiss before pulling away. She slowly lowers herself onto your prick, biting her lower lip and wincing, one eye closed. You feel yourself parting her petals, but soon you hit something inside of her with the tip of your cock. You consider for a moment that you might be too big for her... or maybe some girls have shorter pussies? You're not sure, but Orihime's locked eyes with you, a light smile on her face.

"It's ok Ichigo... it's ok..."

She lets go of your hands suddenly and you feel the full weight of your lover slam down on top of your crotch as she throws back her head and screams in what you think might be pain before looking at you again through tear filled eyes.

"We did it Ichigo... we did it."

You wipe the tears from her face and draw her in for another kiss as she starts slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Soon you're hands are on her hips matching her motions and soon she's wildly bouncing up and down on you, her skirt occasionally flicking high enough for you to see your connection to her, her hands pressed against your chest as her nails dig into your flesh.

You wince in pain, but try to think of Baseball or other things to try last longer, but it's no use. You're lost in the moment as you feel your hands tracing her hips and up to her breasts. You quickly latch onto Orihime's massive bouncing bosoms, her hands immediately clasp over yours as she takes full control, moaning and screaming like a banshee in heat.

You feel every muscle in your body tense up as you grind your teeth. It hasn't been long, but it's too intense for you to bear.

"Orihime. I can't!"  
"You have to Ichigo!"

Your body strains and quickly you find Orihimes pussy contracting and detracting like a vice. Her hand brushes away her skirt again and quickly rubs the entrance of her flower quicker than you've ever seen her move. A burst of wetness violently splashes against your chest and face; causing Orihime to let out something halfway between a sob and a yell before quickly dismounting you as you noticeably throb.

You're not out in the cold for long as Orihime's hand quickly finds its way back to you and slowly begins jerking you off, while she uses her free hand to drag the barely conscious Momo over. Both of them rest their heads on your lap as Orihime continues to stroke you looking past your member and into your eyes. Momos eyes barely open, but transfixed on your shaft. Her breathing seems to have gone back to normal...

Your mind races, yet remains blank; you feel a fire burning deep within your loins as you buck and thrust against her hands without control. Soon your back arcs and you uncontrollably and violently spasm, feeling weeks of pent up sexual frustrations and lack of masturbation erupt in a cataclysmic stream of jisem. Each thick burst raining down on your chest or the faces of your two lovers like rain.

Hime keeps pumping until each drop seems to have been forced out of you. In this moment you realize you've stopped breathing and let out a loud gasp followed by a yell and a lot of labored breathing to catch up. You can't believe you just lost your virginity...

Your vision blurred, you see Orihime and Momo wiping themselves off as best they can before cozying up next to you, one in each arm. You wrap your arms around them, savoring the moment. Their breathing stabilizes as does yours. You can feel the beating of their hearts and as the three of you drift to sleep. You know that no matter what happens, all of you shared a special once in a lifetime moment that no one can ever take away. You plant one last kiss on each of their foreheads as you finally let a deep hardy sleep overtake you.


End file.
